Alkanesulfonic acids are organic acids that can reach a similar acid strength as that of inorganic mineral acids, for example, sulfuric acid. However, in contrast to usual mineral acids such as sulfuric and nitric acids, the sulfonic acids are non-oxidizing and do not give off vapors that are harmful to health, as can be observed with hydrochloric and nitric acids. Further, many sulfonic acids, for example, methanesulfonic acid, are biologically degradable. The applications of sulfonic acids are many, for example, in cleaning agents, surfactants, as catalysts, and in organic synthesis, pharmaceutical chemistry, for example, as protective groups. The salts of sulfonic acids are employed, for example, as surfactants, for example, sodium dodecylsulfonate, or in the electroplating industry, especially as tin, zinc, silver, lead and indium, but also other metal, alkylsulfonates. The very high solubility of alkyl sulfonates plays an important role, in particular. Further, no harmful gases are formed in electrolysis, and the use of toxic compounds, for example, cyanide, which is common in many cases, is dispensed with.
The structurally simplest representative of alkanesulfonic acids is methanesulfonic acid. U.S. Pat. No. 2,493,038 describes the preparation of methanesulfonic acid from SO3 and methane. US 2005/0070614 describes further methods for preparing methanesulfonic acid, and its application. The methods known in the prior art are in part complicated, cost-intensive, and lead to undesirable products because of the harsh conditions.
The reaction conditions in conventional processes of alkanesulfonic acid production can result in undesirable side products, which even manifest themselves as disturbing inhibitors in the production of alkanesulfonic acids. This may lead to termination of the actual reaction for preparing the alkanesulfonic acid, but also to impurities, formation of side products and poor yields, based on sulfur trioxide and methane.